


Miss Stevens/AHS Crossover - Ally and Rachel

by buffyrosesutcliffe



Series: Miss Stevens/AHS Crossover - Ally and Rachel [1]
Category: American Horror Story, Miss Stevens (2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyrosesutcliffe/pseuds/buffyrosesutcliffe
Summary: 5 chapter series following Ally and Rachel from their first meeting to their first date





	1. Chapter 1

The music blared and the disco ball turning above her head sent blue and white lights dancing in every direction across the room. Rachel slowly sipped her drink and began to walk over to the edge of the dance floor, weaving in between bodies and holding her cup in the air to avoid the chattering students who swarmed around her. Her long blonde hair framed her face in gentle waves and she left it un-tucked from her ears to hide behind it as she bobbed her head softly to the music. As Rachel finished her drink, a song she knew played over the speakers and she closed her eyes as her body began to sway with more conviction and her head moved with increasing vigour, making her golden curls bounce as she danced. She was lost in the music, letting it drown out all of her thoughts, her stress melting away, when a voice broke her reverie.

“Sweet moves… mind if I join you?” Rachel’s eyes snapped open and her head whipped round to face the woman who had approached. Her cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment at the jovial compliment and she opened her mouth to reply but then shut it again when no sound came out. “Hi, I’m Ally.” The woman smiled and held out her hand. Rachel stared down at it for a second, before shaking her head slightly and clearing her throat. She looked up at Ally and took her hand, shaking it as she finally replied.

“Sorry, I was… off in my own world.” She explained, dropping Ally’s hand and lowering her eyes away from the strong and confident gaze that had settled on her. Ally chuckled softly and raised her own drink to her mouth, looking around the room at the students surrounding them.

“I don’t blame you,” She laughed “Probably a damn sight more fun than this… whatever it is… mixer, I guess?” Ally looked back at Rachel, who was now staring intently at her companion.

“You want another drink?” Rachel enquired, gesturing meekly at Ally’s cup, which was almost empty. “I’m Rachel by the way” She suddenly realised that she still hadn’t introduced herself, “Sorry, I- I’m so used to talking _at_ people that I just- I forget how to… you know… talk with grown ups!” She lifted her hand instinctively to her mouth as she giggled.

“I would love another.” Ally tipped her head back and poured the last of her drink into her mouth. Rachel watched as Ally’s sleek chestnut hair draped back over her shoulders with the movement. “Nice to meet you Rachel.” “So you’re a teacher then?” Ally continued, as they crossed the room to one of the many bowls of punch lining the table at the far side of the dance floor.

“Yeah, I- I teach English.” Rachel nodded her head, not looking at Ally as she took both of their cups and filled them with the red punch. She handed Ally her cup back and looked up at her, startled by the intensity of the deep brown eyes that met her own. “Are you… not a teacher then? What are you doing here?” A furrow appeared between Rachel’s brows as she looked inquisitively at Ally.

“I’m a PTA mom… I know, don’t give me that look, I’m one of the sane ones, I promise” Ally winked and nudged Rachel’s arm playfully with her elbow. “My son’s here for the competition and is pretending he doesn’t know me… he is currently staying as far away from me as humanly possible to avoid the second-hand embarrassment that comes from having a mom with two left feet!” She beamed at Rachel and Rachel felt her heart flutter as she gave her a tentative smile back. “I’m trying to keep out of his way… And between you and me…” Ally leaned closer and Rachel felt her warm breath against her cheek, “I’m hiding from the other moms. God those women are boring!” Rachel chuckled and Ally grinned at her mischievously.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you seem like a hell of a lot more fun than the PTA moms I’m used to at my school.” Rachel replied with total sincerity. Ally smiled and nodded her appreciation at Rachel’s comment. There was a pause while both women sipped their drinks and listened to the thumping music still blasting out overhead.

“How did you get roped into coming on this trip then? Do you run the drama club or something?” Ally glanced back at Rachel as she responded.

“No… I guess I- I guess I just couldn’t really say no… and I really didn’t exactly have a whole lot else to be doing this weekend.” Rachel stared intently at the floor, her hair hanging forward to conceal her face again as she scuffed her shoes against one another. “I don’t really have much of a social life.” She continued to gaze at her feet as she spoke.

“I find that hard to believe… dance moves like those I’m sure you’re not single!” Ally quipped, sensing Rachel’s self-deprecation and trying to lighten the mood.

“Perpetually single…” Rachel replied. She realised that she was probably bringing down the tone of the conversation and felt a sense of guilt creep up as she saw the concerned look on Ally’s face. “But what about you?” She asked hurriedly, “Have you left your husband home alone all weekend?” The words tumbled out of her mouth in her efforts to return some levity to the conversation. It was Ally’s turn to avert her eyes. She glanced at the ground for a second and took a deep breath before returning her gaze to Rachel.

“I um, I don’t have a husband actually.” She told her, “I had a wife, but… she passed away a few years ago.” Ally exhaled slowly. Rachel was stunned for a second and then her brain leapt into action.

“God I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything… god what an idiot!” She balled her hand into a fist at her side and scrunched her eyes shut as she rattled off her apology. “I am so sorry Ally.” She touched Ally’s arm gently and lowered her voice, her blue eyes opened again and Ally felt herself getting lost in the way they sparkled in the lights from the disco ball still turning above them.

“Hey! Don’t be ridiculous, you couldn’t have known!” Ally grabbed Rachel’s upper arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “C’mon, enough feeling sorry for ourselves… I wanna see some more of those moves!” She laughed as she took Rachel’s cup from her hand and set it beside her own on the table before lacing her fingers through Rachel’s and dragging her towards the mass of dancing students. Rachel tried to resist Ally at first, shaking her head with a chuckle, but then she saw a glint in Ally’s eye and allowed herself to be pulled along, falling into step behind her. Rachel glanced down at her hand intertwined with Ally’s and realised that with that simple gesture, her whole body had relaxed, almost as if a weight had been lifted when their palms touched. She couldn’t dwell on this thought, because in an instant Ally was spinning her around, catching her with her other hand as Rachel briefly lost her balance, her feet unsteady.

“I thought you said you had two left feet!” Rachel leaned in to be heard over the music, her lips almost brushing Ally’s ear as she spoke. Ally laughed and Rachel’s body hummed with electricity at the sound of it, a wave of happiness crashing through her as she watched Ally dance joyfully around her. The two women danced to a few tracks before making their way back to the side of the room, breathing heavily. Ally glanced over her shoulder and her smile dropped slightly as she caught sight of the other moms from her school. She turned back to Rachel.

“I think I’d better head to bed now, apparently we’ve been having too much fun… I’m getting some seriously disapproving looks from the PTA squad over there.” She rolled her eyes and jerked her thumb in the direction of the small group of women standing by the door. Rachel’s heart sank and she knew that her face had immediately betrayed her emotions.

“Hey, no worries… And I’m sure they’re just jealous.” Rachel forced a smile as she spoke, which was wiped immediately from her face as she watched Ally turn to leave. Her eyes never left Ally’s back as she walked the length of the dance floor and left the room with the other women. Rachel let out a small sigh and looked around her. She couldn’t spot any of her students. “Shit.” She muttered under her breath. Hoping that her students had all made it back to their respective rooms alright, she decided to head upstairs to her own bed, her thoughts wandering to Ally’s captivating smile as she waited for the elevator.

 

_____

 

The following day brought with it the final of the drama competition and Rachel made her way from her room to the hotel ballroom, her students leading the way, as they nervously chattered to one another about the pieces that they were about to perform. She sidled into one of the rows of chairs towards the back and struggled her way to the first available seat, beside a teacher from another school, who turned to smile politely at her. As the first student made their way up onto the stage, Rachel was distracted, her eyes scanning the audience. She finally spotted Ally on the other side of the room, sitting a couple of rows behind her and to her left. Rachel was struck by how beautiful Ally looked, her delicate features just slightly illuminated by the stage lights. Just as Rachel realised that she had been staring, Ally turned in her direction and their eyes locked across the room. Rachel blushed a deep shade of crimson at having been caught, but she was pleased to see Ally beam at her before turning back to look at the stage. Rachel followed suit. She couldn’t stop the corner of her mouth from twitching up and she felt her stomach doing somersaults, the image of Ally’s smile replaying in her mind.

They stayed to watch as the winners were announced and Rachel stood and applauded loudly as one of her students accepted the award for second place. As she escorted them out to the parking lot towards her car, she felt herself looking around anxiously, hoping to see another glimpse of Ally before leaving. She eventually spotted her, walking a few paces ahead of them and sped up in an effort to catch her in order to say goodbye. There were too many people between them and her students were vying for her attention, desperately trying to get her thoughts on their performances and so she gave up with a sigh. Rachel stood holding her car door open as she waited for her students to get in and she caught sight of Ally once more. She was standing by her own car, her arms open wide as a boy with blonde curls and glasses ambled towards her, holding the first place trophy. She hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head lovingly before letting go to allow him to get into the car. The boy rolled his eyes but smiled softly at his mother, clearly too contented with his victory to care about being embarrassed.

Ally chuckled at her son’s eye roll and continued to shower him with praise, her heart swelling with pride. She couldn’t stop smiling as she turned to get into the car herself, stopping briefly when she caught Rachel’s eye. She winked at her and gave a small wave, before ducking into the car.

Rachel exhaled heavily as she watched Ally drive away, a sense of dejection permeating through her. Her heart sank as she realised that she would probably never see Ally again.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat outside the principal’s office, waiting impatiently to be asked in to see him. She was perched on the very edge of the seat that she had chosen, her back straight and her gaze directed at the empty wall opposite her. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, wayward strands falling into her eyes as she played nervously with her fingernails and jumped at any loud sound that echoed from the school hallway.

“Miss Stevens?” The principal emerged from his office, only one half of his body protruding past the doorframe as he caught sight of Rachel and offered her a small smile. She stood hastily and made her way into his office and he closed the door behind her. “Please, take a seat.” He gestured his arm towards the chair in front of his desk, his other hand smoothing down his tie. “Miss Stevens… Rachel.” He began after they were both seated. He sighed and continued “I think you know why I’ve asked you here today.” Rachel couldn’t look him in the eye; she stared off to one side of his head, still playing with her nails as she nodded. The principal had a sombre look on his face as he spoke, “We’re making some staff cuts and… well, you’re fairly new here, so…”

“I get it” Rachel spoke to her lap, but then shyly raised her head to look at him “Last one in, first one out, right?” She asked him with a dry chuckle. The principal exhaled deeply again.

“Yes, um, something like that.” Rachel didn’t even hear the rest of his clearly pre-rehearsed speech, her mind was hazy and she bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop the inevitable tears. God this sucked. She was just settling in here and now she was going to have to move on and start all over again. She left the office feeling despondent and dragged herself back to her room to teach her afternoon class.

 

_____

 

“H-Hello. Hello. Good morning.” Rachel stood gripping the edge of the sink, staring at herself as she spoke to the mirror above it, her knuckles as white as the porcelain her fingers tapped against as she shook her head and tried again. “Good morning… Good morning” She repeated, attempting first a sunnier, friendlier disposition, followed by a more authoritative tone. She sighed deeply and took her glasses off, polishing the lenses with her pyjama top as she left the bathroom to begin pacing along the side of her bed. “Just smile like a normal person and say good morning.” She criticised herself, as she strode back and forth. “Ok… Pride and Prejudice… Has anyone even read the book?” She trailed off and flopped down onto her bed, her back hitting the mattress with enough force to cause her to bounce slightly before settling, her arms splayed out on either side of her body like a starfish. She rolled over to reach her nightstand where she placed her glasses before changing her mind and repositioning them higher up her nose this time as she picked up her phone.

Rachel lay on her side, on top of the covers, her phone held close to her face as she scrolled through text messages from her mother. As she read the messages, tears welled in her eyes and she let them fall freely, streaming down her cheeks and dampening her pillowcase. She missed her mom with every fibre of her being, every moment of every day, but it was in moments like these, where she was scared and nervous, that she craved the soothing sound of her voice and yearned for her warm embrace. Her mom had always made her feel safe and loved and as if everything would work out ok. That’s what she needed right now on the night before her first day at her new job. But scrolling through these messages wasn’t bringing Rachel the sense of calm that she had hoped for. She locked her phone and put it back down on the nightstand, placing her glasses beside it. She blinked back the tears that still threatened to spill and wiped her thumbs across each cheek to remove the wetness that remained even after she’d stopped crying. Rachel took a deep breath to steady herself and reached out to switch off the light.

 

_____

 

The first day of classes at her new school had gone… ok. They definitely could have gone worse, Rachel reassured herself as she frantically shuffled and rearranged stacks of papers on the desk in front of her. The bell rang to signify the last lesson of the day and Rachel jumped slightly at the sound, feeling particularly skittish. She took a few deep breaths and turned to the door of the classroom as it burst open and students began to filter in. Rachel spun to face the blackboard behind her and wrote “Miss Stevens” across it with chalk in her neatest handwriting, just for something to do with her hands while she waited for the class to take their seats. She turned back around to face them and was immediately taken aback when her eyes settled on a familiar face. She stared momentarily at the boy with curly blonde hair and glasses sitting towards the back of the room and suddenly realised how she recognised him, “Ally’s son.” She breathed, quiet enough that nobody heard her. Rachel pulled her gaze away from the boy and looked around the room at the rest of her students. They were all now watching her expectantly, waiting for her to begin. Rachel felt flustered, her cheeks growing warmer. She knew she was turning red but she refused to embarrass herself this early on and instead managed to summon all of her confidence to welcome everyone and start teaching.

The class was a success, but Rachel was still in disbelief at who she had just taught. She didn’t feel an ounce of relief; even as the students all filed out of her classroom and she packed up to head home. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t stop picturing Ally’s beautiful smile, her sleek hair, her fingers laced with Rachel’s own and the feeling of her warm breath fanning across her cheeks. The joyful sound of Ally’s laugh rang in her ears as she raced out of school and into the parking lot, heading towards her car. Rachel was so lost in her own thoughts that she wasn’t concentrating on where she was going.

“Oomf. Oh god, I’m sorry.” She was in such a hurry that she walked straight into someone as they turned away from the boot of their car. Rachel looked up and gasped. “Ally?”

“Rachel? Hi!” Ally beamed at her and slung her bag over her shoulder so that she could reach out and hug Rachel. Rachel’s heart had already been beating fast but as Ally embraced her, it seemed to skip a beat. Rachel was startled at the gesture but secretly delighted and she made a mental note of how incredible Ally’s perfume smelt. “What are you doing here?” Ally asked excitedly, pulling back to stand and look inquisitively at Rachel.

“Oh I- I uh, got laid off from my previous job… Today was my first day teaching here, I just moved to town over the weekend.” Rachel explained nervously, as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder to shift some of the weight of all the textbooks she was carrying.

“I’m sorry to hear that… this is a great school though, I’m sure you’ll love it once you’ve settled in.” Ally smiled kindly at Rachel and Rachel felt her insides melt with the warmth that seemed to radiate from her. “Wait a minute! Are you Oz’s new English teacher?” Ally grabbed Rachel’s arm as she spoke. Rachel looked down at her hand, her heart jumping in her chest again, before she replied.

“Yeah, he was in one of my classes today… he’s a good kid.” Even though Rachel had only met Oz for the first time today, she added the last part because she knew that parents loved hearing compliments like that and she was pleased to see the sparkle in Ally’s eye as she listened to her.

“He’s such an amazing kid.” Ally agreed, “Although, perhaps I’m a little biased!” She chuckled playfully and nudged Rachel. “Hey, since you’re so new to the area, why don’t I take you out for coffee… or even a drink sometime?” Ally’s usual confident demeanour didn’t quite hold up through the entirety of her question because although she would never admit it, she was anxious that Rachel would decline her offer. Over the past couple of months, the idea of a date with Rachel had consumed Ally’s every thought and she had been kicking herself for not asking her out when she’d had the opportunity. This was the universe giving her a second chance and she was worried that she would blow it.

“I- I uh, um, yeah… that would be great, that would be… great…” Rachel panicked, what was left of her resolve crumbling at the idea of a date with Ally. She took a deep breath, “Thank you, honestly. I don’t know many people around here so that would be lovely.” She managed to compose herself enough to give a more enthusiastic reply, flashing Ally a smile before nervously turning to leave, keen to escape to her car and calm down. “I’d better get going… it was good to see you!” She spoke hurriedly, already taking the first steps away from Ally.

“Ok, great, I’ll hopefully see you soon then?” Ally seemed a little confused by Rachel’s abrupt departure, but she tried to keep her smile bright and give Rachel a small wave goodbye.

“Yeah, see you soon!” Rachel called to her, as her step quickened. She made it to her car and fumbled with her keys, her hands shaking slightly. Once inside she released the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and immediately dropped her head into her hands. She had been so giddy and excited at Ally’s offer to take her out that she’d completely forgotten to exchange numbers. Rachel berated herself the whole way home, coming to the conclusion that she’d just have to hope to bump into Ally again at school.

Ally watched Rachel as she walked to her car, still slightly bewildered at her response. She chuckled softly to herself at how adorable and nervous Rachel had seemed. All she could think about as she headed into school for the PTA meeting was how cute Rachel was. She was thrilled that Rachel had taken her up on her offer for coffee or drinks and already had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about seeing her again. The grin that had been plastered on her face all the way into the building dropped slightly as she realised that she hadn’t asked for Rachel’s number. “Dammit!” She whispered to herself, under her breath as she kept walking. After briefly considering hanging out in the parking lot the following day after school to try to catch her, she decided to play it cool and instead hopefully bump into her again sometime soon. That time couldn’t come soon enough, she thought to herself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stood at the back of the theatre, surrounded by the sound of thunderous applause. The noise was like a blanket, dampening her thoughts and grounding her to the spot. The raucous cheers seemed to echo in Rachel’s head as the theatre gradually emptied, leaving her standing alone. Alone with her thoughts and alone with her tears, streaming silently down her face. She was rooted to the spot, staring straight ahead at the stage, unable to move. She barely even registered the soft thud of the door, as it swung shut with the last of the audience members.

“Are you, uh, waiting for someone?” A man’s voice broke her reverie and she blinked rapidly to clear her eyes as she looked up at him.

“No… Sorry, I was… Sorry.” She shook her head as she responded, her voice low, only just audible due to the silence of the room.

“No worries. Take your time.” The man replied. Rachel continued to stare at the stage for a moment before turning to leave. She rushed back to her car, through the rain, cursing herself for going to the show tonight when she needed to be at the school dance to chaperone in less than an hour. She made it back in time to change and drive to school, pulling into the lot just as the first students were arriving. Rachel slammed her car door shut and raced inside, hoping she wouldn’t be reprimanded for being late.

As she entered the gymnasium she gazed up at all of the decorations, more than mildly impressed by the efforts of the students that had made them and strung them up earlier that day. The hall looked great, the students were dressed to the nines and the music had started to play. Rachel glanced around at the other teachers, looking for someone to maybe stand and chat with to make the night a little more bearable. She immediately recognised Ally, from the back of her head, standing on the other side of the room. Her hair hung perfectly to graze the top of her shoulders and Rachel watched as she reached up and tucked it back behind her ear on one side. Rachel took a shaky breath and then summoned up the courage to approach Ally.

Ally spun round when she heard Rachel’s footsteps and beamed at her delightedly. Rachel smiled back, but not as brightly, her mind still elsewhere after her emotional trip to the theatre only an hour or so ago.

“I’m so glad to see you here.” Rachel’s mind was so scattered that she didn’t have a chance to think about what to say before the words tumbled from her lips. She blushed deeply, but just as the anxiety bubbled up in her chest, it was pushed back down when she saw Ally’s reaction.

“I could say the same about you.” Ally replied softly, her fingertips gently brushing against the back of Rachel’s hand as she moved slightly closer. “You look incredible by the way.” She added as her eyes raked up and down Rachel’s body, taking in every inch of her. Rachel forgot how to breathe for a moment; she was so taken aback by Ally’s unabashed compliment. She didn’t get a chance to thank Ally before she continued, “So here we are at another dance… I couldn’t persuade you to join me on the dance floor again could I?” She asked, staring intensely into Rachel’s dazzling azure eyes. Rachel dropped her eyes to the floor and took a small step back, suddenly feeling slightly overwhelmed. She blinked hard and wished she hadn’t gone to the theatre that evening. When she looked back up at Ally, her heart fell as she saw the concerned look on her face. Ally took Rachel’s hand instinctively and began rubbing soothing circles there with her thumb. “Hey, are you ok? We don’t have to dance, I’m sorry.” With Ally’s hand in hers, Rachel’s body relaxed again and she smiled weakly at Ally.

“I- I’m sorry, I just need a minute, I’m not really in the mood for dancing right now… Do you, uh, do you want to come outside with me? I need a cigarette.” Rachel wanted to get away from the music and bustle in the gymnasium but she also desperately wanted to keep Ally by her side, she felt so comforted by her presence. Ally didn’t necessarily approve of smoking but was more than happy to accompany Rachel outside. She was worried about Rachel and all she wanted to do was to bundle her up in her arms and keep her safe. She followed Rachel out through the fire escape at the back of the hall, the cool night air nipping at her skin and making her wish she’d picked up her jacket on their way out.

Rachel stood leaning against a railing, facing away from the school and out into the night, a lit cigarette between her fingers. She exhaled and the smoke billowed out of her mouth, hanging in the cool air for a moment before dissipating. Ally stood a couple of steps behind her, her arms folded across her chest for warmth, allowing her some time before she spoke.

“Are you ok?” She asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. Rachel turned to face Ally, her back now resting against the railing, the cigarette still dangling from her fingers.

“My mom died.” Rachel replied, so matter-of-factly that Ally was caught off guard. She hadn’t expected that answer, but Rachel wasn’t crying or breaking down, she was merely stating a fact. She sounded almost hollow.

“When?” Ally came to stand next to Rachel, her arm draping delicately over the railing, her hip pressed against it so she could face Rachel. Rachel continued to stare straight ahead, not making eye contact with Ally as she responded.

“A year ago.” The air was still and silent for a moment, Rachel seemed lost in thought and Ally didn’t want to interrupt so she kept her head down, as if to give Rachel some privacy. Ally was content with the silence, wanting to make sure that Rachel felt totally comfortable if and when she decided to say whatever was on her mind. Ally knew what it was like to lose someone close. “She was an actress.” Ally looked up slowly as Rachel continued to talk about her mother. “She did plays after work… I would go and watch them. There um- there was this one play that she did, where I completely forgot that I was watching my mother… And then one of the other actors had this line that makes her character laugh, and… there she was.” Rachel’s voice broke as she finished and then her words became sobs, her shoulders heaving as she dropped her cigarette to the ground and brought her hands up in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

Ally closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms tightly around Rachel and holding her tenderly. Rachel’s arms snaked around Ally’s back and pulled her even closer, so that their bodies pressed against one another. Rachel continued to cry against Ally’s shoulder, Ally could feel the hot wet tears against her bare skin. She kept one hand on Rachel’s back, rubbing up and down, and the other hand crept up to tangle into Rachel’s hair, holding her head gently. She turned her face slightly to press a small kiss to the top of Rachel’s head. Rachel’s hands balled in the fabric of Ally’s dress, gripping her tightly as if she might fall without her there to keep her upright. When Rachel felt Ally kiss the top of her head, her sobs quietened as she was brought back to the present. Her fists unfurled themselves from Ally’s dress and she placed her palms flat against Ally’s back as she worked on slowing her laboured breaths. Their chests were pressed firmly together and Rachel concentrated on the feeling of Ally’s heart beating so close to hers. As she steadied herself, she pulled back slightly from Ally, so that she could look up at her.

“God, I’m so sorry you had to see that.” She whispered, her voice still hoarse from the crying. Ally reached out and used her index finger under Rachel’s chin to gently guide her face up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Don’t. Don’t say that.” She murmured softly. She brought her other hand up, her fingertips dancing lightly against Rachel’s cheek as she hesitantly caressed her face. With both thumbs, she wiped the tears from under Rachel’s eyes and then held her face in her hands, as if it were so delicate that it might shatter at any moment. Her thumbs continued to graze lazily up and down her cheeks.

Rachel could hear her heart beat in her ears, pounding erratically at Ally’s touch. Her eyes still shone with tears, but she felt as though she had never seen so clearly before. Ally’s face was inches from hers, and Rachel couldn’t help but stare in wonder at how beautiful she was. She couldn’t understand how she was so lucky to have met this incredible woman, who made her feel safe and loved, and is if everything would work out ok… things she hadn’t felt since her mother had passed. Rachel’s eyes wandered down Ally’s face to her full lips and with her tongue, she instinctively wet her own. She looked back up at Ally’s dark eyes and hesitated for a moment before leaning in to press her lips against Ally’s. As their lips connected, Rachel felt a tingle shoot up her spine. Ally’s mouth was so soft and sweet; she thought she could drown in the sensation. It was a gentle kiss, conveying all of the gratitude that Rachel felt towards Ally. She tried to communicate through that kiss just how lucky she was to have Ally in her life, even if she had only known her for a short time. She wanted Ally to know exactly how she felt about her.

Ally saw Rachel lean in to kiss her and her lips parted slightly to accept it. Rachel’s lips felt so delicate against her own. Ally felt her head spin and had to compose herself to stop herself from grabbing Rachel by the back of the head and kissing her hard. She let herself enjoy the kiss for a moment before pulling away. The look in Rachel’s eyes broke her heart; she looked confused and hurt that Ally had ended their embrace and Ally immediately took both of Rachel’s hands in her own to reassure her that she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Rachel, I- I want to kiss you, I do! I just need to know that this is definitely what you want… I can’t take advantage of you when you’re vulnerable and upset like this, darling, it wouldn’t be right.” Ally rushed to get her words out so that Rachel would understand why she had pulled away so abruptly. She hadn’t even noticed her use of the word darling; it had just seemed natural to let Rachel know how beloved she was. Rachel swooned when she heard it, all of her hurt melting away. It gave her the courage she needed to squeeze Ally’s hands and pull her back towards her, staring intently into Ally’s eyes as she spoke.

“Ally… I want this, I’m sure. I’ve never been so sure of anything. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we first met…” She trailed off at the end, distracted by Ally’s smile and instead leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips pressed together more firmly this time, Rachel’s hand leaving Ally’s and pushing instead against the small of her back. Ally lost her resolve and reached up to grab the back of Rachel’s head, deepening the kiss with reckless abandon and spilling all of her emotions into it. Again, Ally was the first to break away, not allowing the kiss to progress any further while Rachel was in her current state.

They stood panting, fighting for air, their foreheads touching lightly. Rachel revelled in the feeling of Ally’s warm breath so close to her own mouth and she wrapped her arms around Ally’s waist to keep her there. Ally’s hands rubbed soothingly up and down Rachel’s arms as she caught her breath.

“We should probably get back inside.” She whispered, her lips slightly brushing over Rachel’s as she spoke, causing Rachel’s breath to hitch in the back of her throat. “The offer still stands you know… I would really love to take you for a drink sometime.” Ally raised her head away from Rachel’s to get a better view of her expression. Rachel grinned at Ally.

“I would love that too.” She replied, “This time I might even give you my number.” She winked and Ally chuckled, taking Rachel’s hand and leading her back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel stood in the corner of her bedroom, staring at herself in the full-length mirror she had propped against the wall. Her gaze was critical as she glanced up and down her body, assessing her outfit and hair. Tonight was her first date with Ally and she felt utterly frazzled, every nerve ending tingling with excitement. She knew Ally would look amazing in whatever she was wearing and she wanted more than anything to impress her. Her hair fell past her shoulders in soft blonde waves. She had chosen a deep sea-green dress, which hung loosely off her delicate frame, but tied at the waist to give it a flattering silhouette. It fell to just above her knees and the neckline was a small ‘V’, offering a glimpse of skin, which Rachel secretly hoped Ally would appreciate. She sighed and smoothed down the front of the dress, turning slightly to see herself from the side. She picked out some strappy black heels and slipped her feet in. As she was bending down to buckle them, she heard her phone buzz on her nightstand and let out a small yelp as she lost her balance and stumbled. She picked up her phone with a shaky hand and saw a text from Ally “ _I’m outside xx”._ Hastily doing up her other shoe, Rachel grabbed her bag, took one last look in the mirror and left her apartment.

Rachel descended the final step of her building’s staircase and opened the main door, trembling as she did so. As she opened it, she saw Ally standing at the edge of the street. Ally looked up at Rachel as she emerged from her apartment building. She felt as though the breath had been knocked from her lungs; Rachel looked incredible.

“Wow.” Ally breathed. She immediately felt underdressed in her dark grey skinny jeans and black chiffon blouse. Rachel chuckled lightly and blushed at the compliment, her nerves disappearing at the sight of Ally’s warm brown eyes and playful smile. As Rachel approached, Ally pulled her in for a hug and kissed her briefly on the cheek. “You ready to go?” She asked, turning to face the traffic and hail a taxi. Rachel nodded and moved to stand by Ally’s side, looking out for a cab coming their way. Rachel’s hand brushed against Ally’s and without thinking she took it and held it softly, while resting her head against Ally’s shoulder. Ally’s sleek black ankle boots had enough of a heel to keep them at roughly the same height, so that when Rachel lifted her head again at the sight of a taxi pulling in towards them, their faces were practically level and their lips where barely an inch from one another. Rachel could so easily get lost in thought looking at Ally, mesmerised by her beauty. But Ally was succeeding at keeping her emotions in check and was able to hail a cab and bundle Rachel and herself into it.

They headed to a nearby bar that Ally loved and on arrival the bartender greeted her genially, seeming pleased to see her. She introduced Rachel and the two of them perched at the bar and ordered cocktails. As they sat chatting at the bar, Ally rested her hand tentatively on Rachel’s bare thigh, just above her knee, assessing her reaction carefully. Rachel’s cheeks flushed and she moved her body even closer to Ally’s. The night progressed, with their drinks slowly depleting and Ally’s hand creeping further up Rachel’s thigh. A few drinks in and Rachel was giggling furiously at Ally’s shameless flirting.

“Ya know what we should do?” Rachel laughed brightly, throwing her head back to let her hair fall out of her face. “Shots.” She leaned in close to Ally’s face and whispered the word coyly. Ally laughed and feigned shock at the suggestion, her mouth opening into a wide ‘O’. Rachel chuckled and placed her hand on top of Ally’s on the bar as if to reassure her that this was a fantastic idea. She turned to the bartender with a grin and ordered two tequila shots. After downing her shot, Rachel scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head, with a pained expression on her face.

“Not such a great idea, huh?” Ally teased Rachel and took her own shot, slamming the glass back down onto the bar.

“I’ll have you know… I feel amazing…” Rachel replied seductively, leaning towards Ally as she did so and giving her a better view of her cleavage. She saw Ally’s eyes fleetingly drop down before they came back up to meet her gaze and Ally bit her lip when she realised she’d been caught. “Oooh, I love this song!” Rachel’s outburst shattered the sexual tension between the two women and Ally laughed at her enthusiasm. Rachel hopped down off her seat and looked at Ally for a moment, a smile plastered across her face as she sang along loudly. “Help me up on the bar would you?” She asked as she stepped towards Ally. Ally shook her head in disbelief.

“You wanna dance on the bar?” She questioned incredulously. Rachel nodded her head, golden waves dancing around her face. Ally couldn’t say no to the gorgeous woman in front of her and instead got down off her own barstool and took Rachel by the waist, lifting her so that she was sitting on the bar itself. Rachel swung her legs up and stood, slightly precariously, all the while still belting out every lyric to the song. Rachel let all of her inhibitions wash away and danced to the rest of the song, encouraged by Ally, standing below her whooping and cheering and smiling so wide that her face was starting to ache. As the song came to an end, Rachel took a dramatic bow and lost her footing slightly, tumbling into Ally’s arms. She giggled, her face pressed into Ally’s perfect hair, inhaling the sweet floral scent of her shampoo.

“Are you ok there, my little rock star?” Ally chuckled lightly, brushing the hair back from Rachel’s face and tucking it behind her ear. Rachel nodded and turned her head slightly so that their lips were almost touching. She slowly leaned in and kissed Ally, their lips fitting together perfectly as if they were made for one another. They broke apart after a few seconds, realising that they were still very much in public, and it was Ally’s turn to blush. She grabbed Rachel’s hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, where they rocked back and forth to the music, their bodies pressed together tightly, foreheads touching and arms around each other’s necks.

As it got later, their swaying slowed down and came to a halt. Ally suggested they head out and went to collect Rachel’s jacket for her. They stood on the street, outside the bar, Ally’s arm wrapped snugly around Rachel’s shoulders to keep her warm while they waited for a cab.

“I had a really nice time tonight.” Ally murmured into Rachel’s ear, her breath causing the hairs on the back of Rachel’s neck to stand to attention.

“Mmmm, me too.” Rachel replied, humming contentedly at the sensation of Ally’s lips grazing her earlobe as she spoke. She turned her head and once again pressed her lips to Ally’s. Ally reached up to cup Rachel’s face, her thumbs caressing her cheeks as they kissed softly and slowly, as if committing the feeling of each other’s lips to memory. Rachel kept her eyes closed for a moment longer after their lips parted, revelling in the overwhelming sensation of need that had suddenly taken over her body. She craved Ally’s touch and reached out to take her hand as she hailed a taxi.

“Here, take this cash and head home. And text me to let me know you’re home safe.” Ally helped Rachel into the backseat of the cab and handed her some money for the ride home.

“Wait... Ally. Please… come with me.” Rachel murmured, not letting go of Ally’s hand and looking up at her longingly. Ally felt conflicted.

“Rachel, you’ve been drinking… we both have… you should head home and get some sleep. I’ll see you really soon, I promise.” She let out a sigh as Rachel only tightened her grip on her hand.

“Ally… I- I need you…” It was barely a whisper but it conveyed all of the longing and want that Rachel felt so desperately for Ally. Ally bit her bottom lip anxiously and played with it between her teeth.

“Are you getting in or what? The meter’s running.” The taxi driver gave them an exasperated look from between the front seats of the car. Ally glanced up at him and nodded.

“Sorry, yes.” She replied and shuffled into the seat next to Rachel, shutting the door behind her with a loud bang.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally stood with one hand resting gently on Rachel’s waist as she watched her fumble with her keys for a moment before unlocking the door to her apartment. As they heard the lock click, Rachel removed her key from the door and looked over at Ally, her pupils blown wide with lust. She pushed the door open and pulled Ally into her apartment, her arms lacing together around Ally’s neck as she kissed her deeply. Ally’s back thudded lightly against the door as it slammed shut behind them and she gasped, opening her mouth enough for Rachel’s tongue to swipe across her teeth and enter, their lips crashing together as Rachel let out a moan that made Ally’s head swim with arousal. Ally gently nudged Rachel’s shoulders to break their kiss. Rachel’s breath was heavy and uneven as she stood staring at Ally, her hands still resting on the back of her head.

“Are you sure?” Ally murmured quietly. Rachel saw the hesitation in Ally’s eyes and nodded, tracing her thumb over Ally’s bottom lip to part them before leaning back in to kiss her again, softly this time. Rachel’s hands moved down to caress the tops of Ally’s arms and she began to guide her through the hallway to her room. As they made their way down the corridor, Rachel pushed Ally’s jacket off her shoulders, before removing her own, letting them drop to the floor without breaking their kiss. As they reached her room, she walked Ally backwards until her legs made contact with the edge of the bed and she dropped down onto the mattress. Rachel paused to remove her shoes and knelt to take off Ally’s. Ally propped herself up on her forearms, her breathing harsh and rapid as she watched.

Rachel climbed up onto the bed, one knee placed on either side of Ally’s body so that she was effectively straddling her. Ally raised herself up so that she was sitting with Rachel on her lap and let her hands fall to the hem of Rachel’s dress. She looked up at her sweetly, waiting for confirmation. Rachel nodded with fervour, desperate to feel Ally’s body against her own, wishing that the fabric separating them could be ripped away as quickly as possible. Ally lifted Rachel’s dress painstakingly slowly over her head, her eyes wandering over Rachel’s exposed body, and tossed it to the other side of the room. Her arms wrapped themselves around Rachel’s torso, pulling her closer and nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. Rachel sighed deeply and tilted her head back as Ally’s teeth grazed against her earlobe. Ally placed hot open-mouthed kisses along Rachel’s jawline and then used the tip of her tongue to trace the curve of her neck. Rachel groaned and her head snapped forward again as she tried to muffle the sound in Ally’s hair. Ally sucked lightly on the skin over Rachel’s pulse point and felt her hips buck into her as another moan hitched in her throat. Ally’s fingers danced down the curvature of Rachel’s spine until her hands reached her ass, one hand gripping each cheek and pulling her closer still. Rachel responded by capturing Ally’s mouth in a searing kiss and tugging on her hair. Ally bit down on Rachel’s bottom lip, pulling at it gently with her teeth as she broke their kiss. She moved her head lower to pepper kisses along Rachel’s collarbones and then down between her breasts. Rachel’s erotic sighs spurred her on as her hands left her ass to reach up and unhook her bra. Rachel pulled back slightly to allow her bra to fall gracefully from her body, not caring where it ended up. Ally instinctively reached up to take Rachel’s breasts in her hands, her thumbs flicking over her hardened nipples, eliciting a soft groan. She looked up at Rachel’s flushed face, her head tipped back and her eyes pressed tightly shut. Ally lowered her mouth again and allowed her tongue to trace the outline of Rachel’s nipple. She heard Rachel’s stuttering breath and took this as a cue to swirl the nipple into her mouth and suck gently. Rachel whined and roughly tugged on Ally’s hair again, pushing her head against her chest. Ally removed her mouth with a soft pop and began to tease the flesh at the base of Rachel’s breast with her teeth, nipping lightly at the edge of her ribcage.

“Ally!” Rachel gasped, breathlessly “Please, I need you.” Rachel ground her hips down against Ally as if to show her exactly where she needed her touch. Ally’s hand stroked delicately down Rachel’s back until it reached the elastic of her black, lace panties. She felt Rachel tremble as her finger hooked into the elastic and slid round to the front, her knuckle pressing lightly just below her navel. Ally looked intensely into Rachel’s eyes, their normal blue darkened to an almost black hue. Rachel saw Ally’s concerned gaze and nodded to her again, pressing her lips softly against her forehead in reassurance. Rachel had never felt so comfortable while being this intimate with somebody before; she felt safe in Ally’s strong arms, surrounded by her loving embrace. With Rachel’s consent, Ally slowly eased her finger down lower, past the elastic of Rachel’s underwear, feeling the hot, sticky wetness that had soaked through the lacy fabric. Her other arm looped around Rachel’s back to hold her steady as her breath puffed erratically against Ally’s cheek. Rachel whimpered quietly as Ally’s cool finger lightly brushed against her clit.

“Oh god, Ally!” Rachel moaned, louder now as Ally’s finger circling her clit began to move more rapidly. Rachel’s thrust her hips forward suddenly as Ally’s finger crept lower, the tip of it just barely dipping into her entrance and dragging the wetness that had accumulated there back up to her clit. “Ally, I need you… I- Oh god, I need you inside me… please.” Rachel cried out as Ally’s finger eased inside slowly and curled forward to touch the rough patch within her walls that felt so incredible. Ally gently inserted another finger and Rachel shuddered and moaned again. Ally let out a groan of her own, her arousal growing like a fire in the pit of her stomach as she watched Rachel rock back and forth against her hand, her hair sticking to her face with sweat. As she felt Rachel’s walls begin to contract around her fingers, she used her thumb to flick back and forth across her clit hard and fast until Rachel was calling out her name and shaking violently in her arms. Ally eased Rachel down from her high, kissing her lovingly and tenderly stroking her unruly hair. She lay back on the mattress and pulled Rachel down with her so that they were laying side by side, their arms around one another, panting heavily into each other’s open mouths. Rachel finally opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, shimmying her ruined panties down off her legs and kicking them onto the floor. She turned back to look at Ally.

“That was amazing.” She breathed. Ally traced soothing patterns up and down Rachel’s arm with her fingertips, smiling softly at her.

“You’re amazing.” Ally replied, moving closer to place a kiss on Rachel’s nose. Rachel went to hook her leg over Ally’s hip but stopped herself, instead leaning in to whisper in Ally’s ear.

“You… are wearing far too many clothes.” She sucked delicately on Ally’s earlobe before biting down on it, grinning as she pulled away and heard Ally’s weak moan. Every touch that Rachel placed on Ally’s face and neck as she kissed her only stoked the flames of arousal building in Ally’s stomach. Ally longed for Rachel to touch her, to relieve some of the tension that had built up, but she was conscious that she didn’t want Rachel to feel obliged to do anything that she wasn’t comfortable with.

“Mmm… Rachel, stop, wait… slow down.” She pulled back again and looked directly into Rachel’s eyes. She caressed her cheek as she spoke, “You don’t have to… do anything that you don’t want to do… we can just sleep now if that’s what you want?” Rachel felt overcome with emotion.

“God, could you be any more wonderful?” She chuckled, kissing Ally’s forehead and cupping her cheeks in both hands. “I want you, Ally… I want all of you.” She murmured, as she leaned in to kiss Ally deeply. Rachel’s nimble fingers made short work of the buttons of Ally’s blouse and she tore it hastily from her body and threw it over her head. “You’re so beautiful.” Her words were muffled against the warm skin of Ally’s chest as she nuzzled her face in between her breasts and reached around her back to remove her bra. Tossing it to one side, she gently kneaded the soft flesh of Ally’s breasts with her hands, enjoying the sounds of Ally’s whimpers as her nails grazed lightly over her dark nipples. She took each one into her mouth, her tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh, causing them to harden. Keeping her mouth on her chest, Rachel’s hands roamed over Ally’s toned stomach and trailed down to the button of her jeans. Ally gasped as Rachel undid the button and the zip and sat up to yank the jeans down her thighs.

Rachel moved down to the end of the bed as she pulled off the jeans, placing kisses down the length of Ally’s legs as she went. Ally looked down at Rachel and groaned deeply as she watched her settle between her legs, licking and sucking the tender flesh of her inner thighs and gently pulling her legs apart as she worked her way back up until her face was level with her damp underwear. Rachel stared into Ally’s eyes as she pressed her lips just above the elastic of her panties and heard the air puff out shakily from between Ally’s pursed lips. She lowered her mouth and her hot breath fanned over Ally’s clit, which stiffened beneath the fabric. She pressed a kiss against her through her underwear and Ally whined loudly, covering her face with her arm and turning her head into the pillow. Rachel removed Ally’s underwear and gasped at the wetness that was practically dripping down her thighs.

When Rachel saw how desperate Ally was for her touch, she immediately ducked her head down to press her tongue flat against her entrance, dragging it slowly up to her clit, tasting her and inhaling the heady scent of arousal. Ally’s hips jerked up from the bed and into Rachel’s face as she called out her name. Her hands dropped down to tangle in Rachel’s hair and press her face even closer as Rachel’s tongue flicked forcefully over her clit in irregular and uneven patterns.

“Oh god, fuck! Don’t stop, oh god, please don’t stop!” Ally’s hips continued to buck up irrationally as Rachel continued her ministrations. Rachel’s hands were gripping Ally’s thighs tightly to hold her in place, but they began to slip as her body became slick with sweat. Rachel brought one hand up to tease Ally’s entrance, her tongue never leaving her sensitive clit. Ally moaned again. “Yes! God, yes! Rachel, please!” She yelled and Rachel abruptly thrust two fingers into Ally, as deep as they would go. Ally cried out and let go of Rachel’s hair to stop herself from tugging fistfuls of it out of her head. Her hands balled in the sheets beneath her instead as Rachel’s fingers pumped expertly in and out, hitting just the right spot inside of her with every thrust. Rachel felt Ally’s body begin to vibrate as her muscles contracted over and over, her thighs clamping down around Rachel’s head as she came hard. Ally screamed Rachel’s name, her back arching off the bed, before dropping back down, panting heavily. Rachel waited until Ally’s eyes opened and she returned her gaze before slowly sucking her fingers clean. She placed a delicate line of kisses up Ally’s body as she moved back up to lie next to her and Ally grabbed her face to pull her into a dizzying kiss, tasting herself on Rachel’s tongue.

The two women lay together in a mess of tangled limbs, struggling to catch their breath, foreheads pressed together. Rachel pulled the sheets up to cover their bodies and hummed contentedly as Ally scattered tiny kisses across her face. Ally couldn’t help but smile widely at the sight of Rachel’s blissful expression. Rachel yawned and Ally chuckled, tightening their embrace and allowing Rachel’s head to rest on her chest. She rubbed soothing circles across Rachel’s back as she listened to her breaths become more shallow and even. She sighed happily and her own eyes fluttered shut as they both fell asleep.


End file.
